A large number of U.S. Patents have been located which reveal different types of clip constructions adapted for use with endwise abutting wall sections or the like. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,662,177; 1,791,639; 1,939,528; 2,648,103; 3,102,366; 3,134,197; 3,608,2631 3,675,383; 3,782,058, 4,069,636 and 4,156,993.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,058, G. E. Allen discloses a tying device for tying a wooden board to the uppermost tier of face bricks and a composite face brick and concrete block wall construction. The tying device described therein is formed by stamping from a thin sheet of flat metal stock. It is designed to be installed laterally between the inside faces and the outside faces of masonry blocks and to lie between the butt joints of the concrete. The tying device of this patent includes an elongated body member having opposite flat faces and an upper end and a lower end. The lower end is bent laterally outwardly to define a horizontal anchoring foot integral with the body member. The upper end of the body member is split longitudinally and defines a pair of oppositely horizontally extending tying arms extending from the upper end of the body member perpendicularly in opposite directions therefrom. As will be seen hereinafter, such structure differs in material respects from the structure provided in accordance with the instant invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,197, M. McColley discloses an elongated spacer member having a rear upright flange portion secured to a structure by which a panel is supported and which underlies the rear face of the panel along the bottom marginal edge portion thereof, the bottom of the flange being substantially at the level of the bottom edge of the panel. There is furthermore provided a ledge portion integral with the upright flange portion and projecting forwardly from the bottom thereof, the ledge portion closely underlying the bottom edge of the panel to support the same. Moreover, there is provided a front upright portion integral with the ledge portion and projecting downwardly from the front thereof to the rim of the associated fixture, the front face of the front upright portion being coplanar with the front face of the panel. In addition, there is provided an integral lip portion projecting obliquely rearwardly and upwardly from the bottom of the front upright portion. As will be seen hereinafter, this structure differs in substantial respects from the structure of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,103, O. Wahlfeld discloses a wall covering for attachment to the sheathing of a wall structure comprising siding pieces arranged for securement to the sheathing and a molding to support in space each successive siding piece in a given relationship with respect to the adjacent attached piece. The molding comprises a stepped section to engage over the attached siding piece with a surface portion thereof in coplanar contact with the face of the siding piece, a support section for connection with the next successive siding piece, and deformations in the surface portion of the stepped section of the molding for holding the molding in place upon the attached siding piece with a nailing of the molding to the sheathing.
R. Slowinski shows in U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,366 an end joint clip for spanning and supporting the abutting ends of contiguous wall panels on spaced wall panels spanning each end of the joint between said abutting ends to prevent misalignment and sagging of the abutting ends. The clip is adapted to be installed after erection of the contiguous and spaced panels and is of a construction comprising an elongated and substantially flat rib, bowed along its longer axis into a single substantially convex-concave arch. Furthermore, a substantially flat arm is provided which projects laterally outwardly from the convex side of the rib adjacent to each end thereof and which is arranged transversely of the longer axis. A tab is furthermore provided projecting laterally outwardly from the side of each arm remote from the other arm and diverging from the tab on the other arm towards the concave side of the rib and being arranged transversely of the longer axis.
The aforesaid structures, as well as the structures of the other above-noted patents, differ substantially from the construction of the present invention as described in detail hereinbelow.